Several systems and methods have been developed or proposed for the treatment of prostate tissue to alleviate BPH symptoms or to treat prostate tissue. For example, tissue ablation methods have been based on RF ablation, microwave ablation, high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU), cryoablation, radiation, surgery, and brachytherapy. Surgical methods with and without robotic assistance have been developed for removal of diseased prostate tissue.
The apparatus, techniques and methods disclosed herein are adapted for the treatment of prostate tissue in general and more particularly are focused on treatment of BPH (benign prostatic hyperplasia) and prostate cancer. BPH is a common problem experienced by men over about 50 years old that relates to urinary tract obstruction. Prostatic hyperplasia or enlargement of the prostate gland leads to compression and obstruction of the urethra which results in symptoms such as the need for frequent urination, a decrease in urinary flow, nocturia and discomfort.
Ablation of prostatic tissue with electromagnetic energy is well known and has the advantage of allowing a less invasive approach. For example, high-frequency current in a electrosurgical ablation or prostatic tissue causes cell disruption and cell death. Tissue resorption by the body's wound healing response then can result in a volumetric reduction of tissue that may be causing urinary tract obstruction. One disadvantage or high-frequency current or laser ablation is potential tissue carbonization that results in an increased inflammatory response and far longer time to heal following the ablation.